It started with Chocolate It ended with Ryoma
by Minimoon202
Summary: what happens when Sakuno get a guy friend and Ryoma is jealous enough to kiss her! And why did he propose!Please read!:


It was a warm day and Sakuno was brushing her hair at home she heard the door bell and ran to answer it. When she opened it she found Tomoka. (She was spending Spring Break with her while her Grandma was gone.)

"hi Tomo-chan" smiled Sakuno

"hey Sakuno-chan guess what Inu-sempai was outside and he gave me a box of chocolates lucky" yelled Tomoka when she got inside

Sakuno's eyebrow twitched

"ya um lucky" said Sakuno

And despite how she didn't want to eat one she did at the same time Tomoka did

And they fainted

"hm I wonder if it works I guess we'll find out tomorrow" thought Inu as he stood outside Sakuno's house

" Inu what are you doing here" asked Ryuzaki sensei as she was about to leave for a trip

"hm oh just passing through" said Inu as he walked away leaving her confused

(30 min later)

Sakuno woke up finding herself next to a handsome short haired blond boy with the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen yep even better than Ryoma's! (If even possible) He was the height of Ryoma too.

"Sakuno-chan are you alright" he said

Sakuno blushed a dark red because of his angelic voice and that he called her Sakuno-chan

"Hey Sakuno-chan I asked you if your ok" asked The boy

"I um..well..I…uh..c..can I ask w..who you're a..are" stuttered Sakuno

"Hu what are you talking about I'm Tomoka you know your best friend" He said confused

"EH!" yelled Sakuno

"hey calm down Sakuno-chan what's wrong" asked Tomoka putting a hand on Sakuno's shoulder

"well um your um how do I put this, your a boy" said Sakuno

"EH!" yelled Tomoka when she looked into the mirror

"OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO ME" yelled Tomoka

"don't worry Tomo-chan it may be gone tomorrow like a bad dream" assured Sakuno

"I guess besides I look hot" giggle Tomoka making Sakuno giggle as well

"oh Tomo-chan by the way what do you want me to call you since you're a boy now" asked Sakuno

"hmm something cool" said Tomoka as she tried to think of a name

"um I like the name Natsume" smiled Sakuno

"then Natsume it is oh can you pick me a last name too please" asked Tomoka

"Hai how about Zero, Natsume" giggled Sakuno

"Ya I like it" laughed Tomoka

"hey I got an idea" smiled Tomoka evilly

"what" asked Sakuno tilting her head

"lets act cute together in front of the Regulars I bet Ryoma-Sama will get jealous" smirked Tomoka

Sakuno hearing Ryoma's name turned red

"I don't think so Tomo-chan" said Sakuno

"lets just try it plus I'll pretend to be a new kid no one will suspect, I mean come on I'm blond!" giggled Tomoka

"fine if you really want to" sighed Sakuno

"YES" yelled Tomoka

The next morning the Regulars met on the courts for their daily morning practice and Eiji noticed Sakuno and Natsume (Tomoka) walking towards them.

"eh? What's Ochibi's girlfriend doing with that guy, nya" asked Eiji

"she's not my girlfriend" snapped Ryoma

"come on Echizen we all know you LIKE her" smirked Momo

"yadda (no)" said Ryoma making them sigh

"_why is she with that guy and not watching me_" thought Ryoma in confusion

"Hey Sakuno-chan who's the guy" asked Eiji

"oh um he's um" stuttered Sakuno

"I'm Zero, Natsume" said Natsume

Fuji turned and Saw Ryoma glaring at Natsume and he smiled

"so Zero-kun do you play tennis" asked Fuji

"I only started" said Natsume

"hm interesting then how about we play a short race to 3 game match" said Fuji

"your not serious are you Fuji" asked Eiji

"Ya you'll murder him" said Momo

"I'll do it" said Natsume and Fuji smiled

They both got on their sides on the court and they started it turned out that Tomoka was also given amazing tennis skills! (thanks to Inu's weird chocolates)

"Game set match Fuji 3 games to 2" yelled Momo

"_WOW" _everyone thought as they left the courts

"you were great" said Sakuno giving Natsume a hug forgetting he was a boy at the moment

"wow Sakuno-chan when did you get so conferrable around boys" asked Fuji and Sakuno blushed

"sorry" said Sakuno as she quickly let go

"no its fine just thought I'd ask" smiled Fuji

"looks like your being replaced" said Eiji patting Ryoma

"why do I care" said Ryoma

"well you seemed Jealous" sighed Momo

"who would be jealous of that guy just because he gets hugs from a pathetic annoying clumsy fan girl" said Ryoma

He them looked and saw the hurt in Sakuno's eyes and he immediately regretted everything Natsume looked over and saw the hurt in her eyes

"HEY!" yelled Natsume getting everyone's attention

"shut up, I don't care who you are or how great in tennis you claim to be but (shoots a powerful death glare) NO ONE SPEAKS TO SAKUNO LIKE THAT" yelled Natsume taking Sakuno by the hand and walked her away leaving everyone shocked and speechless and Ryoma feeling terrible.

"are you ok Sakuno-chan" asked Natsume when they got to the park

"ya" sighed Sakuno wiping a tear from her face

"I never knew that so called prince was so mean" snapped Natsume

"w..well u…um maybe h..he's right" hiccupped Sakuno

"Sakuno-chan don't you ever say that again" yelled Natsume making Sakuno flinch

"your beautiful just the way you are I would never do anything to change you, not a thing" assured Natsume

And Sakuno blushed as she looked in to his eye's unaware of a certain cat boy's eyes watching them

Natsume then pulled Sakuno in to a hug and walked her home

(the next day)

Sakuno woke up to find her and Natsume in the same bed and turned red but she calmed down quickly because she remembered that it was Tomoka. Sakuno then got up and went to make breakfast

"hey Sakuno-chan" yawned Natsume as he rubbed his eye in a baggy p.j.'s

"awww Tomo-chan you look so cute" squealed Sakuno as she grabbed her camera and took her picture

"um thanks I guess' said Natsume still half asleep

Then his eye's flew open and he smirked

"_I wonder if Ryoma-sama was jealous if so I got an idea_" he thought in amusement

"hey Sakuno-chan lets take some pictures together" smiled Natsume

"Kay" said Sakuno smiling

(3 hours later)

"done" sighed Sakuno as she drank some of her juice

"they look great" smiled Natsume

"what are you doing" asked Sakuno tilting her head

"oh nothing" said Natsume putting a copy of the pictures in an envelope and putting it in the mail box

(Meanwhile)

"hey brother what's that" asked his Sister

"I just got some photos" smirked Fuji

"hey I got to practice Bye" waved Fuji as he walked out the door

(back with Sakuno)

"hey Sakuno-chan what to go practice some tennis" said Natsume

"um ok" smiled Sakuno and they got changed and headed for the courts

The tennis team was having practice so Sakuno and Natsume practiced on the girl's courts

"hey everyone look at this" called Fuji and the regulars gathered

"what is it nay" asked Eiji

"I reserved some photo's in the mail" smiled Fuji

"hm" said all the regulars confused

"and they are of our little Ryuzaki-chan and (looks at Ryoma) Zero-kun" Fuji smiled his sadist smile

Fuji then showed them the 5 photos

Sakuno in a white dress being pushed on the swing by Natsume in white shorts and shirt

Sakuno and Natsume in Yukatas under a Sakura tree Sakuno asleep on Natsume's shoulder

Sakuno in a Lolita maid outfit (not reveling) and Natsume in a butler outfit

Sakuno and Natsume in casual clothing walking through Sakuno's flower garden

Sakuno dresses as an angle and Natsume a Devil sitting on Sakuno's bed Natsume had his arm around Sakuno's waist

The last photo made Ryoma really angry

"hey I noticed something" said Momo

"what" asked Eiji curiously

"these are all of Ryuzaki-chan and Zero" exclaimed Momo

"NO" gasped Eiji sarcastically

"No, baka I mean they are all at Ryuzaki's house" yelled Momo

"hm" said the Regulars as they examined the photos and this made Ryoma even more mad

"your right" said Inu

"but why was Zero at Ryuzaki's house" asked Eiji

"I guess those two must be great friends plus considering that Ryuzaki doesn't stutter in front of him at all" said Fuji

(meanwhile)

"hey Sakuno you've gotten really good too good in fact your intimidating" said Natsume rallying with Sakuno

"thank you" smiled Sakuno the chocolate had boosted her tennis playing ability to Tezuka's level! While Natsume was at Fuji's level.

"hey Sakuno I know this is random but can you sing a song please I'm exhausted" begged Natsume

"but you know that I'm not very good" shrugged Sakuno

"It's fine please" asked Natsume

"oh all right what song" asked Sakuno

"Strawberry Days by Younha" smiled Natsume

"um alright" said Sakuno she then took a deep breath and began (the chocolate made her voice sweet and flawless)

**nae ireumeur gieokhago isseurji morrasseoheunhan poniteire sumeun naege gwanshimeur boin neoseorreneun bam jakku ddeo oreuneun eumseongchang teumeuro seumin baram gyeoreur ddarawanar miso jitgehae gwiyeoun neoui seunikeojeu**"hey what's that" asked Fuji

**Don't fade awaykorra cheoreom sangkeumhan isunganStrawberry daysmomsareur jinan sangkwaehan achim gonggi cheoreompyeongbeomhan nae harudoda neoro inhae orenji hyanggireur gajyeoeoneusae neowa dar wieseo isseosarange bbajyeosseo**

"I don't know lets fallow it" said Momo

"ya its gorgeous" smiled Taka

"let's go nay" yelled Eiji as the regulars fallowed the pretty sound

**neon argo ittni peyongbeomhan nae moseubdoneoro inhae yuirhan saek kkareur gajyeoeoneusae neowa dar wieseo isseoneoui ireumi nareur darrajige haenareur sojunghage haejam motdeuneun nar bomyeo eommaneun neor gunggeum haehaekorra cheoreom sangkeumhan isunganStrawberry days**

The Regular found Sakuno singing to Natsume the both had their eye's closed so they didn't see the Regulars approach

**momsareur jinan sangkwaehan achim gonggi cheoreompyeongbeomhan nae harudoda neoro inhae orenji hyanggireur gajyeoeoneusae neowa dar wieseo isseosarange bbajyeosseo**

Sakuno ended the song and was surprised to find the Regulars there and she blushed a dark red as Natsume slowly opened his eyes

"oh hey what up" waved Natsume

"what are you guys doing here" asked Taka

"well what else would some do at the TENNIS courts" sighed Natsume

"um me and Natsume are practicing tennis" weakly smiled Sakuno

Ryoma eye's flew open she just said Natsume's name without a suffix!

"then why are you singing" asked Fuji

"oh I'm sorry was I disturbing your practice" panicked Sakuno

"no it's fine" assured Fuji

The regulars except Ryoma looked at each other and smiled

"oh um Ryuzaki-chan your grandmother just called and asked about you why don't you go and call her" asked Oishi

"um ok" said Sakuno

"hey Echizen why don't you take her" smiled Momo

Sakuno blushed a dark red but before she could say anything…

"fine" said Ryoma as he walked away and Sakuno quickly followed him after they were gone the rest of the regulars faced Natsume

"so Zero-kun what exactly is your relationship with Ryuzaki-chan" asked Inu

"hm what is it to you" asked Natsume

"because we have been trying to get her and Echizen together forever" yelled Momo

"well to save you the trouble she is not my girlfriend and as for Echizen he can have her" smirked Natsume as her headed for the exit

"then why do all this" asked Fuji

"she's with Echizen alone now isn't she" smirked Natsume

The regulars looked at each other

"so you were trying to get them together too, we thought you liked her" said Eiji confused

"I do like her" said Natsume (he means as a friend)

"then why" said Fuji

"because she's my best friend" sighed Natsume as he turn the comer and was gone

(meanwhile back with Sakuno)

Ryoma walked up to the phone and leaned on the wall as Sakuno made her call

"mushy-mushy Hai…..very good….I improved in tennis….Hai me and my friend practiced together…Hai….alright be safe goodbye" said Sakuno as she hung up the phone

"so you improved in tennis?" asked Ryoma making her jump

"mhm" nodded Sakuno nervously

"show me" said Ryoma as he walk off towards the courts

"joto-matte Ryoma-kun" yelled Sakuno running after him

"here" said Ryoma handing her a racket

"um o…ok" stuttered Sakuno as they took their sides

They played for 2 hours strait and with the chocolate enhanced abilities she had SHE BEAT RYOMA 6-4!

"I BEAT RYOMA-KUN" mentally shouted Sakuno

"SHE BEAT ME!" mentally yelled Ryoma

Both were wide eyed and speechless

"how did you beat me" asked Ryoma

"um I don't know" whispered Sakuno

"how much did that guy (Natsume) train you" ask Ryoma

"um today" said Sakuno

"hey Ryuzaki let me ask you, how do have a crush on" asked Ryoma as he pulled the rim of his hat down to cover his blush

Sakuno's head shot up and blushed a deep bright red

"um n…no …one….Ryoma-kun" she stuttered

"_she's lying_" thought Ryoma

"is it that Zero guy" asked Ryoma

"no of course not Ryoma-kun" said Sakuno

Ryoma sighed in relief

"then meet me in the park tomorrow 4:39 don't be late" He smirked as he walked away leaving Sakuno dazed

(the morning)

"Hey Sakuno-chan look" yelled Natsume

"hm" said Sakuno and her eye's flew open

"I'm not a boy anymore" yelled Tomoka

"YAY I'm so glad" yelled Sakuno giving her a big hug

(4:30)

"oh no I'm going to be late I'm going to be late" panicked Sakuno

Sakuno finally got ready and bolted to the park she arrived at 5:00 Sakuno walked and walked till she finally found Ryoma buying a ponta

"ano Ryoma-kun I'm so sorry" pleaded Sakuno

"Its fine now calm down" said Ryoma and Sakuno did so

"better" asked Ryoma and Sakuno nodded

"um Ryoma-kun why did you ask me to come here" asked Sakuno

"well I wanted to give you some thing" blushed Ryoma

"what" asked Sakuno tilting her head

"this" said Ryoma as he stole a kiss from her and she blushed a bright red

"oh and this" said Ryoma as he handed the frozen girl 3 roses tied with a pink ribbon

"Purple" asked Sakuno

"no lavender" whispered Ryoma

"thank you very much Ryoma" smiled Sakuno

"anytime Sakuno" said Ryoma

And he escorted her home

(later that night)

Sakuno wanted to know why Ryoma gave her a Lavender Rose and not a red one

And she read

**Lavender: Love at first sight and enchantment**

_Send lavender roses of course, to convey the message of your "love at first sight" with that special someone. You can nevertheless also send them if you would like to make a special impression._

She blushed then smiled she then scrolled down and read

3 Roses: **I love you**

Sakuno blushed darker and jolted when she heared the phone ring

"mushy-mushy" answered Sakuno

"hello Sakuno" said Ryoma

"Ryoma" yelled Sakuno

"yes Sakuno" answered Ryoma

"I look um the meaning of the lavender rose and 3 roses and I…I love you to" blushed Sakuno

"hm I love you to" smirked Ryoma

"really" gasped Sakuno

"don't worry Sakuno I'll get you 108 roses some day" Ryoma chuckled

Sakuno blushed

(108 roses: please marry me )

The End

Thank you for reading please review!


End file.
